


Only Three

by The_Wandering_Swordsman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Roronoa Zoro, M/M, SanjixZoro, Uke Roronoa Zoro, lawxzoro, luffyxzoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wandering_Swordsman/pseuds/The_Wandering_Swordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A challenge fic to myself. People from tumblr send me themes and I write them in only three sentences. Pairings and ratings will be listed in each chapter summary. Run-ons will be included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairings: None  
> Prompt: "Zoro and rain please! Thank you! Love ur writing"
> 
> Title: "Zoro and the Rain"

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Zoro closed his eyes and raised his head as the rain began to fall gently from the heavens. Raindrops kissed his skin, warm from the sun that shone before the sudden gray clouds. The tranquil moment was dashed when Nami’s scream pierced through, demanding everyone to hurry and gather the hanging laundry.


	2. Popsicle - LuffyxZoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Pairings: LuffyxZoro  
> Prompt: "Hhhh, LuZo and "popsicle" for the three sentence fic prompt (cause I'm sick of winter and want popsicle weather to start already), please?"

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Luffy’s mouth hung open as his eyes glued on how Zoro ate this popsicle. His movements were slow: languidly drawing his tongue over the icy pale vanilla and strawberry popsicle shaft, and then taking a tentative taste by slipping his lips around the tip. Lips pulled away and a string of saliva followed—and that was when their eyes met, and Zoro pulled a smug grin that made Luffy flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me requests too. In the comments, write the characters you want in the story (usually one character or one pairing), and the situation.
> 
> What I will not write:  
> Please do not request any Zorox(female) (unless you want friendship only) and ZoroxOC. I react to these pairings like road kill.  
> I would prefer if you didn't request Zorox or Zoro as top because that's not my favorite either.


	3. 古株

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: None  
> Pairings: Zoro and Nami friendship  
> Prompt: "Zoro and Nami friendship"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece.

Nami slapped her hand onto her forehead and groaned at the impeding doom of fear of what to come because her captain—the jolly nineteen year old who took every dangerous and thrilling nightmare into a glorious adventure—decided on a route, in which Nami would’ve immediately said “NO!” When she groaned, a figure beside her chuckled playfully, and she looked over to see the swordsman smirk; his features read, ‘What? You should’ve known this would happen by now. How long do you think you were on this ship?” This, the navigator’s curled into a smile and nudged her elbow against Zoro’s ribs, thankful to know that there was someone who survived through Luffy’s adventures as long as she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me requests too. In the comments, write the characters you want in the story (usually one character or one pairing), and the situation.
> 
> What I will not write:  
> Please do not request any Zorox(female) (unless you want friendship only) and ZoroxOC. I react to these pairings like road kill.  
> I would prefer if you didn't request Zorox or Zoro as top because that's not my favorite either.


	4. All Too Quiet Luffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Pairings: Luffy and Zoro friendship  
> Prompt: [for three sentence fic requests] luzo (of course)) "You are too quiet today"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece.

There was something wrong with Luffy; he solemnly sat on top of the lion’s head all day, and everyone on the crew grew worried. They all turned their heads towards the swordsman, for he always alleviated Luffy’s mood no matter what, so Zoro cautiously approached his captain and asked, “…you’re awfully quiet today. What’s the matter?” A slow response, but eventually Luffy turned while sticking out his red and swollen tongue, “…I bit my tongue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me requests too. In the comments, write the characters you want in the story (usually one character or one pairing), and the situation.
> 
> What I will not write:  
> Please do not request any Zorox(female) (unless you want friendship only) and ZoroxOC. I react to these pairings like road kill.  
> I would prefer if you didn't request Zorox or Zoro as top because that's not my favorite either.


	5. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairings: Luffy and Zoro (fluff)  
> Prompt: Zoro babysitting kid-Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece.

Zoro’s neighbor had an adorable five year old, his head filled with unlimited supply of imagination. He thought children were a hassle and annoying, but Luffy was different; he was like a ball of sunshine and positive energy and brightened even the gloomiest days. Today, he was going to babysit the cute younger, so he couldn’t wait to listen to Luffy’s adventures (for some reason, Zoro always ended up as a princess).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me requests too. In the comments, write the characters you want in the story (usually one character or one pairing), and the situation.
> 
> What I will not write:  
> Please do not request any Zorox(female) (unless you want friendship only) and ZoroxOC. I react to these pairings like road kill.  
> I would prefer if you didn't request Zorox or Zoro as top because that's not my favorite either.


	6. Hot Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairings: LuffyxZoro  
> Prompt: luzo, summer night, they share a bed, it's very hot, also Luffy tries to hug, Zoro tries not to be hugged)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece.

Tonight was humid hot, but Luffy, Zoro’s boyfriend, refused to sleep alone. Zoro hated sleeping together in the summer because he was sticky and hot, and sometimes this caused Luffy to do things that made him sticky, hot, flustered, and wet—but he had to admit…he liked that sticky, hot, flustering, and wet sensation. When Zoro sighed and faced the other direction muttering, “Only if you bring a towel and an ice pack,” he heard Luffy cheer in glee, then scrambled to the kitchen to make an ice pillow to cool off the rest of the night.


	7. Men of Few Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratings: T  
> Pairings: Zoro+LawxLuffy  
> Prompt: lawzo short dialogue between this two men-of-few-words about loving Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

“He is a man who shouldn’t die yet.” Law suddenly mumbled, his eyes glued onto the young man with a straw hat, who was running around with a plate of delicious desserts.

Zoro leaned back against the mast, “I already decided to risk my life to make Luffy the Pirate King.”

The doctor chuckled quietly, turning his head look into each other’s eyes, “Good words.”


	8. In a Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairings: LawxZoro  
> Prompt: lawzo au, Zoro is lost at little bookstore. Law rolls his eyes, but takes it serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

“Law! Where are you?” Law raised his eyes away from a book he was skimming through when he heard his boyfriend’s frantic voice. This was beginning to irritate him a bit because this was the fourth time Zoro was getting lost in a bookstore that wasn’t even that big. Law paused for a moment, comparing which was more important--this book or Zoro--he sighed as he gently closed the book and placed it on a pile and followed his voice.


	9. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: Could be LawxZoro (but you can't do much in only three sentences)  
> Prompt: lawzo au, Luffy introduces to Zoro his new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece.

Table, coffee, cake, chair—quickglanceathatlittlehairthatwasclosetohiseyes—chair, cake, coffee, table; that was what Zoro had been doing for the past few minutes. Luffy introduced Zoro to a new friend he met during class, but Zoro wasn’t ready when he saw a tall, slender man with skin being kissed by the sun more times than he, and dark tattoos wrapping around the beautifully carved frame. He repeated the same procedure one more time but their eyes met; Zoro swallowed hard and his heart quickened his pace when the other pulled a friendly smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write one more sentence...


	10. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Pairings: LawxZoro  
> Prompt: lawzo (because this world needs more lawzo) someone of the crew notices they had sex last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.
> 
> A/N: We do need a lot more LawxZoro fics.

Nami had one of her ears close to a door and had her hands over her mouth to prevent herself from squealing out loud in excitement. She woke up in the middle of the night to go to the restroom but was stopped when she heard Zoro’s moans synchronizing with the rhythm of the squeaking mattress in an empty room, in which the crew temporary had assembled it into Law’s bedroom. She noticed that Zoro was looking at the new doctor too often during dinner, but now she knew why—oh she couldn’t wait to tell Robin tomorrow morning.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: SanjixZoro  
> Prompt: (aScePheonix) SanZo in the galley where Sanji laughts his soul out and Zoro can't stop crying. Plese make it funny ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

The crew found the two in the gallery with Sanji laughing uncontrollably while Zoro was sobbing like he lost someone very special. Apparently, the couple wanted a spicy night by eating an aphrodisiac mushroom, but they purchased the wrong one.

Usopp was more afraid to eat mushrooms.


	12. May I Borrow That?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairings: LawxZoro  
> Prompt: "Law wears zoros shirt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Zoro looked up from whatever he was doing, puzzled to see his lover, Trafalgar Law, rummaging through his closet. When he asked what he was doing in there, Law replied, “Borrowing your shirt” –even though he had a far more collection of clean set of clothes folded and put away. Zoro didn’t press any further and resumed working while Law brought Zoro’s shirt to his face and sniffed the wonderful scent.


	13. Chopper's Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairings: LawxZoro  
> Prompt: "Chopper notices soemthing between zoro and law."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Chopper glanced over at Zoro and Law, who were sitting side by side on the benches below the main mast. There was something he noticed about them: they were always together, said similar things, and tend to follow each other to galleries and crow nests. He had wondered why, and now it finally clicked—ahh, of course…they’re swordsman that’s why! (that was probably not it Chopper)


	14. Hear them Jingle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T on the borderline M  
> Pairings: LawxZoro  
> Prompt: "Law contemplates zoros earings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Law was outside and under the shade, watching the swordsman lift enormous weights, and his eyes zeroed onto Zoro’s earrings. They were three golden earrings; simple and quaint, exactly like the wearer. His mind wandered off, contemplating whether or not they jingled while they did…you know.


	15. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: LawxZoro  
> Prompt: Law gets possessive or jealous over Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Law clutched Kikoku as he narrowed his eyes at the pair: Roronoa Zoro and the “Straw Hat Pirate Crew’s Pet” Tony Tony Chopper, who was tending his wounds from a sudden invasion of marines. The close proximity between them shouldn’t bother him, but it was growing to be a great irritancy—especially when Chopper leaned his large (and adorable) head close to check to make sure Zoro wasn’t bearing the pain. Suddenly, Law found himself walking toward them from behind, looped his arm around Zoro’s neck and pulled him away from the reindeer doctor (awkward silence ensued).


	16. Thoughts about his Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: LawxZoro, LuffyxZoro, MihawkxZoro, RayleighxZoro, EnelxZoro (but really light)  
> Prompt: Zoro wonders if he just likes crazy people (between Luffy's everything and Law's talking bear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

As he absentmindedly gazed at his two captain crushes, he wondered why he had such contrasting tastes. As he began to formulate an answer, he realized he was attractive to men with raw power, like his first crush with Dracule Mihawk, and the other time with the maniac god who wanted to take over the moon, maybe he had a short crush with those ship carpenters, oh, and the vice captain of the Gol D. Roger pirate crew—man he was _hot_ …The list went on and on.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T but borderline M  
> Pairing: LawxZoro  
> Prompt: Law compares Zoro's scar to his tattoos (Discussed with aech-fic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Law’s hand slowly slid down Zoro’s bare chest and stopped to trace the long and deep scar with his fingers. Unlike his tattoos, which were drawn on him by choice, Zoro’s massive scar was a mark given to him from possibly a grand battle--who gave him this scar that seemed so deep and fatal--Zoro gave an annoyed grunt of, ‘are we going to continue or what?’ and Law resumed peeling the rest of the younger swordsman’s gown, deciding to ponder over it more when they were finished and snuggling together.


	18. Washing Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Pairing: LawxZoro  
> Prompt: Can you do an au lawzo where they go to a laundry mat to do laundry. (modern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

“Do you think people think we’re strange?” Zoro asked, as they watched the rotating washing machine filled with dozens of pillowcases, each containing a stuffed animal.

“Do _you_ think it’s weird?” Law replied, his eyes glanced and observing Zoro’s face.

When Zoro shook his head, Law’s returned to the washing machine window with a smile on his face, “Then that’s all it matters.”


End file.
